prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirata Morgan Jr.
Pirata Morgan, Jr. (born January 23, 1981) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, who is working for the Mexican professional wrestling promotion International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) portraying a tecnico ("Good guy") wrestling character. Pirata Morgan, Jr.'s real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. He is the son of professional wrestler Pedro Ortiz Villanueva, better known as Pirata Morgan, and not a fictional family relationship as it sometimes the case in Lucha Libre. Personal life The wrestler known under the ring name Pirata Morgan, Jr. is the son of Pedro Ortiz Villanueva, who is better known as Pirata Morgan. This reveals Pirata Morgan, Jr.'s paternal last name as Ortiz, but his first name and maternal last name have not been revealed. He is the older brother of professional wrestler Hijo de Pirata Morgan and female wrestler Perla Negra ("Black Pearl"). He is the nephew of professional wrestlers Hombre Bala, Verdunga, and La Marquesa, and the cousin of wrestlers Rey Bucanero, Hombre Bala, Jr., Corsario, Barba Roja (AAA), and India Sioux. In an interview Hijo de Pirata Morgan revealed that his father had three wrestling masks made in 1992, one for his cousin Rey Bucanero, who actually wrestled as "Hijo de Pirata Morgan" at one point, one for his younger brother and one for himself, even though he was still a child. Professional wrestling career Pirata Morgan, Jr. made his official in ring wrestling debut in 2000, at the age of 19 after training under both his father, Pirata Morgan, and his uncle Hombre Bala. While his official debut as Pirata Morgan, Jr. took place in 2000 it is possible that he worked as a wrestler before than, under a more anonymous ring character that has never been revealed, but that has never been confirmed. His first major opportunity came in late 2007 when he worked for Xtreme Latin American Wrestling (XLAW) as part of their "XLAW XMAS" show in Tulancingo. He competed against Crazy Boy and Brazo de Plata Jr. in a match for the X-LAW Junior Heavyweight Championship, a match that was won by Brazo de Plata, Jr. as a result of the loss Pirata Morgan, Jr. was forced to risk his hair against Crazy Boy in an impromptu lucha de apuestas match between the two. Crazy Boy won and Pirata Morgan, Jr. was forced to have his hair shaved. Early in his career Pirata Morgan, Jr. wore an eyepatch similar to one worn by his father instead of a traditional wrestling match, which meant that he lost his hair in two subsequent Luchas de Apuestas matches in 2003 and 2005 to Crazy Boy and Mike Segura respectively. In 2005 he began to work for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and adopted a more traditional wrestling mask. In IWRG he teamed up with Kaleth and Nemesis (his brother using a different ring name) to form a trio called Los Jinetes de Apocalipsis ("The Horsemen of the Apocalypse") for a number of IWRG shows. He was one of thirty wrestlers in the 2005 Rey del Ring (King of the Ring") tournament, a tournament won by Cerebro Negro. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2007–2008) In 2007 Pirata Morgan introduced a group called Los Piratas to the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) audience. The group originally consisted of Pirata Morgan, Jr. Barba Roja (Kaleth under a new name) and Drake Morgan (Pirata's youngest son under yet another ring name). Pirata Morgan would often team with the group and was billed as their father, even of Barbe Roja who was not a blood relative. In late 2007 Drake Morgan was repackaged as Hijo de Pirata Morgan to reveal that he was indeed the son of Pirata Morgan. Pirata Morgan, Jr., Hijo de Pirata Morgan and Barbe Roja continued to work as Los Piratas in the first or second matches of the night, working against young tecnico (wrestlers who portray the "good guys") such as Real Fuerza Aérea. Los Piratas teamed up with Pirata Morgan for the 2008 Reina de Reinas ("Queen of Queens") show, losing to the Real Fuerza Aérea team of Gato Eveready, Aero Star, El Ángel and Pegasso.In late 2008 Barba Roja and El Hijo de Pirata Morgan were both released from AAA and in early 2009 Pirata Morgan and Pirata Morgan, Jr. also left AAA, citing their dissatisfaction with the direction of the company and their roles. Independent circuit (2009–present) Following Los Piratos AAA departure they resurfaced in IWRG, where especially Pirata Morgan and Hijo de Pirata Morgan became regulars while Pirata Morgan, Jr. and Barbe Roja worked less frequently for IWRG and in general. On December 18, 2010, Pirata Morgan, Jr. was one of 21 wrestlers who risked their mask or hair on the outcome of a steel cage match in the main event of a Mexico City wrestling event. Pirata Morgan, Jr. escaped the cage, keeping his mask safe while Verdugo lost the match by being the last man in the cage and thus had his hair shaved off. In September 2011 Pirata Morgan, Jr. competed in yet another multi-man steel cage match]. The match also included his father as well as his brother Hijo de Pirata Morgan and Barba Roja, Bestia 666, Damián 666, Dr. Wagner, Jr., Halloween, El Hijo del Perro Aguayo, Monster Clown, Murder Clown, and Psycho Clown. The match came down to Hijo de Pirata and his father as the last two men in the ring, and Pirata Morgan allowed his son to keep his mask, by electing to have his hair shaved off instead. Pirata Morgan, Jr. only made sporadic appearances over the next couple of years, until early 2013 where he teamed up with his father and brother and on February 7, 2013, Los Piratas defeated Los Oficiales (Oficial 911, Oficial AK-47, and Oficial Fierro) to win the Distrito Federal Trios Championship. On March 24, 2013, Los Piratas won the vacant IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship, winning a four-way match against Los Oficiales (911, AK-47, and Fierro), La Familia de Tijuana (Mosco X-Fly, Súper Nova, and Eterno) and Comandos Elite (Rayan, Factor), and Máscara Año 2000, Jr. They lost the title to Los Poderosos (Hombre Sin Miedo, Kendor Jr., and Sobredosis) on November 4, only to regain it a week later. Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (2 times) – with Pirata Morgan and Hijo de Pirata Morgan **Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) – with Pirata Morgan and Hijo de Pirata Morgan Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:2000 debuts Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers